A boost converter circuit is used to produce an output voltage that is greater than an input voltage from a voltage source. Boost converter circuits may also be used for other purposes, such as to provide noise isolation or regulate voltage levels. Referring now to FIG. 1, an exemplary boost converter circuit 10 includes a boost converter input module 12 and a boost converter control module 14. The boost converter input module 12 receives an input voltage 16. The boost converter control module 14 generates one or more control signals 18. The boost converter input module 12 generates an output voltage 20 based on the input voltage 16 and the control signals 18. The output voltage 20 is greater than the input voltage 16.
The boost converter circuit 10 as shown in FIG. 1 may include one or more semiconductor devices. Semiconductor devices, such as MOSFETs, are rated for a maximum voltage. Operation above a maximum (drain-to-source) voltage causes current flow through the device. The current flow is referred to as an avalanche condition. In other words, operating a device above the maximum voltage is referred to as operating the device in an “avalanche mode.” Avalanche current flowing through the MOSFET device causes high power dissipation and temperature increase. This does not cause permanent damage to the MOSFET device as long as the energy does not exceed a maximum avalanche energy EA of the MOSFET device.